vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaya Shoto
Isaya Shoto (菖藤 依砂也, Shouto Isaya) is a 3,0003000 as of the Epilogue year old Pureblood vampire. He had just recently woken up from a 50 year slumber. He is one of Kaien Cross's friends. Appearance Isaya has a rather neat, tidy appearance, with hair reaching his shoulders. He wears a suit. He possesses; flawless, smooth, fair skin, a well-toned, lean body, and has the ethereal beauty of Purebloods. Personality Isaya's personality is one that is very calm and collected. Isaya thinks things out rationally and has become very wise over the span of his long life. But it seems that he also has a comical side as shown with Kaien. He has a generous and kind soul. Background Not much is known about Isaya's past, even though he is over 2000 years old. Isaya was friends with Juri Kuran before she passed away. In Chapter 11 of Vampire Knight Memories, it was mentioned that she helped protect Isaya's land from devastation and plunder, guarding his territory from trespassers. He also mentioned that unlike Yuki who was like sunshine Juri was like the very blaze of the sun. He is also old friends with Kaien Cross, which he seems to know that he has been raising Juri's child and also about his past as a Vampire Hunter. Isaya also mentioned that he had a wife and child. They are believed to be deceased since Isaya's wife turned their offspring into a human. The offspring then turned old and passed away, leaving him all alone to become a spectator. Isaya slept for 50 years prior to the story start and awakened just shortly after the vampire party. History Plot Isaya was the first Pureblood Yuki Kuran and Hanabusa Aido visit on Yuki's mission. After hearing Yuki's speech, Isaya responds by saying that many people will view this as a reckless and foolish move; that he could be the one to chop off her head instead. She says that she knows that this could have been the worst option to take, but even if it saves one person then it would be worth it. With that said she turns to leave, but before she can, Isaya asks if she could really kill someone with that thing. After she reassures him that she could, she and Hanabusa leave Isaya's residence. Once Yuki leaves, it is revealed that Kaien is also present. Isaya mentions that when he first met him, he thought that he would turn out just like himself and become a 'spectator on the sidelines', instead of causing ripples in the surface. He also says that he has too much time and nothing to do, something common among the Purebloods. Once Kaien leaves, he finally has his first meal from his awakening, served by his maid. Isaya hosts a Masquerade ball as a trap to lure Kaname. The two have a private conversation and Isaya is requested by Kaname to turn Yuki human in his place. Isaya attempts to turn Yuki human but is unsuccessful because he is stopped by Zero who recovered his memories and forced Yuki away. Isaya helped the hunters fight against his fellow purebloods. After the final battle, Isaya mysteriously vanishes after saying there was no use for him anymore. Powers & Abilities Like all Purebloods, Isaya possesses enhanced; senses, strength, speed, reflexes, agility, vitality, charisma, eloquence, intellect, attractiveness, pheromones, durability, and has an accelerated healing power allowing him to perfectly heal/regenerate from any and all damage. He has complete immortality, meaning he doesn’t age or get sick, he doesn’t need to eat, drink or breathe, and will completely and perfectly recover from any form of damage (physical, mental, spiritual). Equipment Relationships Kaien Cross is good friends with Isaya. Isaya's old friends were Juri and Haruka Kuran. Quotes (to Yuki) "I setup this masquerade because the children of my old friends are at the center of the problem. I couldn't just stand by and watch anymore." (to Kaname) "If I can part with this accursed immortal body...I will be more than grateful to take your place when the time comes." (to Yuki) "Daughter of Juri and Haruka, I thank you. I was entrusted to turn you into a human being. I can finally bring an end to this life that has long last its meaning." Trivia * He was in slumber before his appearance in the story. * Sho means "Siberian Iris" and to is "wisteria". The I'' in Isaya means "to rely on", while the ''sa means "sand". Ya is a suffix used for emphasis. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male character Category:Minor character Category:Manga Character Category:Pureblood Category:Vampire